I Will Always Love You And Only You
by gwendolyndark
Summary: A short Valentine's Day fic. ShadowxVio yaoi. Slightly sad? Maybe? Idk. Eh. It's all right. Just fluffies.


**Well, it's Valentine's Day. Since I have no valentine, I shall be writing a short fic for you wonderful people on Fanfiction. I hate Valentine's Day, but I will make you all happy anyway. I've decided to do a four swords fic because a) I've never done one before, and b) most people do Valentine's Day fics on them. Yeah. Done. This may turn into a gender-bender. I'm not too sure yet.**

**This is a little slow at first, and probably won't get much better. I'm trying for feels, but it probably won't work. Oh well. Enjoy anyway. Sorry my paragraphs are so long, there isn't much dialogue o3o**

I Will Always Love You and Only You

Shadow had been alone for too long. Even when he was a child, he only had the dark lord Vaati for company. When the four Links tried to destroy Vaati, and the violet coloured Link betrayed his friends and joined the other side, Shadow thought he finally had a friend. They were together every day and never tired of each other's company. Suddenly, though, Shadow began having feelings for Vio. They went beyond friendship, and at some point, it started scaring Shadow. He wanted to ask Vio about it, but was too afraid that if he admitted that he loved Vio, the Link would leave him.

Shadow never got the chance to tell him. When Vio tried to destroy the Dark Mirror, Shadow realised that Vio had never really been his friend. He only used him, got close to him so that he could better destroy the one thing that kept Shadow—and Vaati— in the light realm. Vio had betrayed him in the worst way possible. Shadow was devastated. He couldn't even try to be angry at him, because he was hurt too much. Shadow poured out his love to Vio, but in the end, all of Vio's feelings were a fabrication.

When the other three Links joined their violet friend, Vio immediately left Shadow and joined up with his comrades. That may have made Shadow upset, but still he was too broken to care. The four Links went to destroy Vaati, and in him, Shadow. Shadow followed them and saw that their plan would not work, so he came up with his own: he would destroy the Dark Mirror, allowing the Links to win, and Vio to survive.

So up Shadow went, to the Dark Mirror's holding place, and readied himself for death. Shadow lifted a chair and… hesitated. A tear slipped from Shadow's eye, and the chair fell. The Dark Mirror shattered. Shadow dropped the chair and watched as the Dark Mirror's essence faltered. A sob escaped the dark Link's control and his hand covered his mouth. Collapsing onto his knees, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Shadow bent over himself and cried, knowing full well that he would die.

Shadow became weak, and his sobs died down simply because he didn't have the energy to uphold it. As Shadow lay there, unable to move, to make coherent thought, he heard a voice. At least, he thought he did. The book-loving Link wouldn't bother with Shadow, now that Vaati was defeated and Hyrule was safe. But yet there he was, kneeling over Shadow and yelling. Shadow couldn't quite make out what he said, but as he reached up to touch the violet Link's cheek, his fingers became wet.

"You're crying," Shadow uttered, his voice barely audible to himself, let alone Vio.

"Of course I am, you moron. What were you thinking, Shadow?" Vio's voice was harsh in Shadow's ears, and his eyes closed. Vio's hands clasped Shadow's face, and he whispered, "I love you, Shadow." Shadow felt Vio's forehead come into contact with his chest. "I couldn't break the mirror because I love you."

Shadow forced his eyes open and his hands to lift up to Vio's hair. He tugged on Vio's hair, which caused Vio to move his head to look at Shadow. Shadow's eyes raked over the purple Link, over his tearstained face. Shadow pulled Vio up to his face and said weakly, "That is why I broke it, Vi. Because you would have died." Shadow coughed and his eyes fluttered shut. "I love you too… I just—"

Shadow's world faded and as he lost consciousness, there was a feathery light feeling of Vio's lips touching his before everything went black.

—

Vio stayed as long as he could, his heart broken. When the other Links found him, they had to pry Vio from Shadow's chest. Blue yelled at him, naturally, and Red tried to simultaneously hush Blue and comfort Vio. Green was silent, staring at Shadow. Vio didn't have the energy to react to Blue's grievances of Vio falling in love with the enemy, of him actually falling to the other side. He simply stood there, eyes low.

It was a while before Green finally spoke. "We need to leave, guys. Before the Wind Palace collapses from the lack of magic." It was logical enough, but Vio wasn't of sound mind. He refused, saying that he needed to stay with Shadow, but his friends carted him off anyway. Vio didn't go willingly, and Blue ended up whapping him upside the head with Red's fire rod and carrying him, unconscious.

Over the following months, Vio became more and more reserved, preferring his books over the company of the other three. As Valentine's Day fast approached, the decorations in the little cottage Green had procured for them from Zelda massed in numbers. Everyone was lovey dovey, even Blue towards Red. Green had long gotten accustomed to all of his brothers being gay, and was still seeing Zelda frequently.

Blue and Red had a date for Valentine's Day, which was the following day, and they wouldn't be in the house. The same went for Zelda and Green. And no matter how hard they tried, none of the Links could get Vio to go out, even for fun in the town. Vio had long resigned himself to being alone, even before Shadow. But after Shadow died, it was different. Instead of being okay with being alone, Vio was haunted by the memory of having Shadow and never telling him his feelings.

The days were slowly getting easier for Vio, but having Valentine's Day just around the corner turned his stomach. When Valentine's Day finally hit, and Blue, Red, and Green were out of the house, Vio could barely bring himself downstairs to make himself something to eat. Even after it was ready, Vio wasn't able to stomach it. He simply sat on the floor with a good book, a roaring fire, and started reading.

Halfway through, Vio set it down and leaned back against the couch, his eyes closed. "I miss you so much, Shadow… I'm so sorry," he whispered, eyes filling with tears.

"Well you don't have to be alone forever, Vi," replied a voice. Vio's eyes shot open and looked around the room. Out of nowhere, a form fell onto Vio's lap.

"Shadow?" Vio looked down at the dark being in his lap and blinked away his tears. "It really is you…" Vio whispered, cracking into a grin. "I can't believe it's you. How are you here?"

Shadow's face fell. "I… can't stay for very long… I have only enough magic for one day." Shadow looked down, then immediately back up at Vio. "You left me there, in the Wind Palace."

Vio frowned, the day flooding back to him suddenly. Slowly, he said, "You had died… the other three dragged me away from you." Vio's voice dropped to a low utter, "I would have been glad to die there with you." Vio's eyes filled with tears again, and he made no attempt to hide them.

Shadow sat up on Vio's lap and rested his hands on Vio's neck and jaw. He drew his thumbs over Vio's cheeks as tears stained them. Vio's arms wrapped around Shadow's waist and pulled him against himself, pulling his head away and against Shadow's neck. Vio inhaled and mumbled, "I'm sorry…. For everything, Shadow. For tricking you, for trying to break the Dark Mirror…" Vio paused and his shoulders shook faintly. "I couldn't do it; I ended up loving you, and I couldn't do that to you… to us."

Shadow chuckled lightly and leaned away from Vio. "We wasted so much time there. Both of us were unable to express our feelings to the other." Shadow cupped Vio's face in his hands again and said slowly, "I love you, Vio."

Vio's eyes fluttered shut, relieved at hearing those words. "I thought… when I said it to you, that you were just repeating it…"

Shadow said nothing for a while, and Vio started to open his eyes, afraid that his fear was true. But Shadow was just looking at him, a bemused look on his face. Instead of speaking, Shadow simply leaned over and kissed Vio. When they parted, Vio mumbled, "I suppose that shows your feelings enough…"

Shadow laughed and kissed Vio again. Their lips seemed to fit together, and neither of them got in the other's way as they kissed and moved against one another. Vio held Shadow against him tighter and his fingers pressed into Shadow's back.

When the two pulled apart for the second time, Vio whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Shadow."

—

**Tadaaaa~! Short and sweet. Well, I hope sweet. There's more that I wanted to put, but that ended it so well that I didn't. So here's the rest of the story: Shadow can only come once a year, and so he comes and sees Vio every Valentine's Day. The other Links don't know, but they think something is up (obvi) because Vio isn't so depressed anymore and blah blah blah. Maybe I'll write another one next Valentine's Day (like it's the next year duh;D)**


End file.
